


Gelado.

by takkano



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Drama, M/M, Romance, Tragédia
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-02 14:00:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 13
Words: 7,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10219808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takkano/pseuds/takkano
Summary: Agora que você não pode mais deslizar sobre o gelo, abra suas asas e voe!





	1. Ato I

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CowardMontBlanc](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=CowardMontBlanc).



> Essa história é uma fanfic de uma fanfic. Todo esse trabalho foi inspirado pela maravilhosa história de CowardMontblanc, e é uma espécie de final alternativo, mas, apenas para aqueles que curtem um drama ao extremo!

Depois de algum tempo, você se acostuma com as coisas, até mesmo com a dor.

Georgi Popovich era a prova viva disso. Ele aprendeu a esconder todo o tipo de sofrimento, tristeza, frustração e qualquer outro sentimento semelhante, debaixo das excêntricas maquiagens que passou a usar em seus figurinos. Pouco a pouco, seu rosto foi ganhando mais camadas de cores e texturas. Às vezes, restando quase nenhum vestígio de si mesmo.

Colorido com toda aquela alegria, ele deslumbrava o público, enlouquecia mulheres e cativava os juízes. Seu semblante parecia iluminado e cheio de vida. Porém, o que ninguém mais sabia, é que, após cada uma das apresentações, em frente ao espelho, o patinador removia com o auxílio de um algodão, cada grão daquela sintética felicidade e vida que cobria o seu verdadeiro eu. Assim, o jovem russo deixava de lado seu personagem, geralmente, marcante, para voltara viver seu eu real; o qual era tão cheio de histórias, de amores e tristezas, como em qualquer um dos contos de fadas que contracenava no ringue.

Falando em papéis , os príncipes sempre foram seus preferidos.

Eles vinham imponentes, montados em seus cavalos brancos, cavalgando por terras longínquas e desertas, em busca de um grande amor. Depois, com um beijo apaixonado, conquistava o coração da bela princesa; e viviam felizes para sempre.

Mas o que Georgi nunca imaginou é que, um dia, teria o coração arrebatado por um dos seus príncipes de contos de fadas. Porém, Victor nunca chegou montado em seu cavalo branco, com aquela força e coragem dos outros. Ele veio flutuando, sobre o gelo, nas asas de um anjo, e o envolveu em seu véu de amores e paixões proibidas.

Mas seu príncipe também era feito de gelo,e sem um final feliz, o mesmo partiu, deixando seu coração para trás, frio, vazio e aos pedaços, embora Georgi acreditasse que o de Victor, também havia se partido.


	2. Ato II

Quando completou seus 27 anos, Victor Nikiforov, deixou a equipe de patinação russa para se dedicar aos treinos de Yuri Katsuki, um patinador do Japão que, segundo Georgi, não tinha nada de excepcional para oferecer aquela altura da carreira. Na verdade, mesmo que não estivessem mais juntos e tivessem também superado os picos de sofrimento e extrema necessidades um do outro, já por um longo tempo, a repentina partida de Victor, unido ao objetivo de se dedicar ao japonês, foi o ponto final de qualquer mínimo resquício de esperança que tivesse sobrado daquele relacionamento.

Lembrou -se das vezes em que teve a dura rotina de enfrentar Victor nos ringues. Desde sua adolescência, sempre pensou que competir com Victor, sendo ele o melhor patinador da época, fosse algo surreal. Mas, estar ali, o vendo de fora daquele mundo, onde tudo começou, conseguia ser ainda pior.

Algum tempo após a partida de Victor, o rapaz se convenceu de que realmente teria que seguir adiante. Mas seu mundo sempre se resumiu a Victor e a patinação. Como a primeira opção se perdeu, agarrou-se a segunda.

Começou a namorar Anya, uma bela moça que fazia parte desse seu mundo gélido. Anya era uma experiente patinadora, que costumava competir em duplas. “ A oportunidade perfeita para recomeçar!”, pensou Georgi.

Mas o romance com a patinadora começou a ruir em poucos meses.

Como a jovem competia sempre em duplas, ficava difícil treinarem juntos, pois além de Georgi não ser o seu par, eles tinham estilos totalmente diferentes. A garota dançava coisas como “Curtindo a Vida Adoidado”, ou um “Poker Face”, temas que, certamente, não significavam nada para Georgi.

Fora dos ringues, tudo parecia ainda mais complicado.

Anya passava horas grudada no celular, nas redes sociais falando com pessoas que Georgi nem queria saber, e quando estavam realmente juntos, era só sexo.

Por falar em sexo, foi justamente em uma noite dessas que o casal se desentendeu, dando um fim definitivo ao relacionamento.

Georgi não conseguia se adaptar ao jeito frágil que a moça se revelava na cama. Tudo era demais para ela; rápido demais, forte demais, estranho demais. Chegaram ao ponto em que, a jovem, revoltada ao ser tocada em um lugar nada convencional, dentro do relacionamento que mantinham, desferiu um forte tapa na cara de Georgi.

“ O que pensa que está fazendo, seu doente? Acha que eu sou igual aquele viado que você comia escondido por ai?”

Um tapa, por mais forte que fosse, jamais o teria machucado tanto quanto a ouvir falar daquela forma sobre Victor. A moça soube do seu passado com o patinador, Georgi tinha certeza disso, mas, ela nunca havia tocado no assunto antes. Georgi teve que se conter ao máximo para não devolver a bofetada; não por ele, mas por Victor.

Depois disso, eles nem mais se falaram. A garota rapidamente arranjou um outro namorado, e Georgi voltou a sua velha solidão. Pelo menos, agora não tinha que arrastar aquele monte de mentiras que vivia com Anya.


	3. Ato III

Durante o programa curto realizado na China, Georgi estava, mais uma vez, abalado pelo inevitável reencontro com o agora técnico, Victor Nikiforov. Não havia mais motivos reais pra toda aquela agitação. Eles estavam separados definitivamente. Com a distância que Victor vinha mantendo, era fácil fugir do passado. Mas, sempre que seus olhos se cruzavam, as memorias encontravam uma passagem secreta e escapavam por elas. Georgi até pensou em mudar seu tema para este ano, mas com o fim do relacionamento com Anya, não via motivos para despertar nenhum tipo de desconfiança nos colegas de patinação. Sem contar que patinadores devem se espelhar em seu interior para terem uma boa performance. E quando Georgi olhava para dentro de si, um coração partido era exatamente tudo o que lhe havia restado.

O locutor anunciou o russo, e não foi surpresa para ninguém saber que Georgi usaria tal tema, uma vez que, todos ali, ainda comentavam sobre o recente término do namoro dele com Anya.

Mas a música sim, surpreendeu. E não foi o público.

“ Georgi Popovich patinará ao som de “”I Won't Let You Go”, o narrador do evento anunciou sendo seguido por um coro de, palmas e assovios vindos da plateia. Um outro ponto surpreendente, foi o fato de que Georgi não usava maquiagem alguma, e sua roupa se parecia muito com as que vestia nos treinos, tinha poucas pedras, adereços e era bem simples; comparado aos seus antigos figurinos.

Novamente sozinho Georgi se deixou levar pelo passado, onde ele tentava mudar o triste final do fim de um relacionamento que, se as palavras certas tivessem sido ditas, teriam tido um final feliz.

“ Eu quero que você me veja, exatamente como nos aproximamos daquela vez; durante os treinos. Quero que goste de mim como homem, e não como patinador. Que me ame fora deste mundo gélido.” mesmo que suas palavras fossem apenas pensamentos vazios e solitários agora, ele precisava muito se focar, para ser levado pela melodia.

A música começou e logo Georgi foi completamente envolvido por uma onda de sentimentos. Eles transbordavam por todos os lados, fazendo o patinador querer chorar.

Victor, que geralmente passava todas as apresentações dos outros patinadores confortando Yuri, parou no meio do caminho ao ouvir o refrão.

 

“E se for amor, apenas sinta

E se há vida, veremos

Esta não é a hora de ficar sozinha, sozinha

Sim, eu não vou te deixar ir, uh...”

 

Victor retirou as mãos dos ombros do japonês, mas permaneceu ali, ainda de costas, sem nem ao menos se mover. Se deixou levar pela letra, e fechou os olhos. Alguns patinadores que estavam por perto, olharam curiosos o técnico se dirigir até a entrada do ringue, o que não costumava fazer a não ser que o próprio Katsuki estivesse lá.

Georgi teve que usar o triplo da força que possuía para continuar a se mover pelo ringue ao ver Victor ali.

 

“Se o céu estiver caindo

Apenas pegue minha mão e segure-a

Você não tem que ficar sozinha, sozinha

Sim, eu não vou te deixar ir, uh”

 

Neste momento, Georgi passou por Victor estendendo os braços e se ajoelhando no gelo, como pedia a coreografia da música. Seus olhos, mesmo embaçados pelas lágrimas, puderam notar Victor levantar a mão e estendê-la, discretamente, em um movimento tímido e quase que automático para alcançá-lo.

 

“Abra

Abra seu coração para mim agora

Deixe tudo derramar

Não há nada que eu não possa aguentar”

 

E como o próprio Victor mesmo sempre dizia, “patinadores possuem corações frágeis.” No exato momento em que seus olhos mais uma vez se encontraram,Victor derramou uma lágrima e Georgi não aguentou; começou a chorar no meio da apresentação. Perdeu o equilíbrio em dois saltos, indo ao chão no segundo. Com toda a dignidade esperada de um bom profissional, Georgi rapidamente se levantou.

“ Não se abale, eu sei… sei que se você pudesse, você seguraria a minha mão agora.” essas palavras não pareceram assim tão vazias e sem sentido para Georgi, que se lembrou dos tombos do passado, onde Victor foi sempre o primeiro a estender a mão.

De alguma forma Georgi conseguiu terminar seu programa.

“ Georgi Popovich, entrando de cabeça no personagem e emocionando o público com uma linda declaração de amor, ao vivo!”

Georgi olhou ao redor assustado. Será que foi tão óbvio assim aos outros presentes ali, que ele acabou chamando a atenção de Victor? Começou a ficar preocupado com os olhares e comentários que surgiam por todos os lados. No entanto, foi completamente pego de surpresa quando Anya veio correndo e se atirou em seus braços o beijando bem de leve. Rapidamente, o casal foi coberto pelos holofotes e por vários reportes, querendo fazer uma foto com os dois juntos.

Georgi buscou com o olhar qualquer sinal de Victor, mas a última visão que teve, foi a do homem saindo abraçado ao japonês, que parecia consolá-lo.


	4. Ato IV

Em uma fria manhã, enquanto treinava solitário, recebeu uma ligação. O número não era familiar, mas, a origem da chamada, fez com que o russo a aceitasse automaticamente.

— Georgi?

Assim que ouviu seu nome sendo pronunciado do outro lado da linha, Georgi sentiu que as palavras se perderiam. Mesmo assim, o chamou pelo nome para que, pelo menos, ele soubesse que ainda estava ali.

— Victor…

A ligação foi feita de Tóquio, Japão. Era Victor.

Do outro lado, o ex namorado parecia ter tanta dificuldade para falar quanto ele. Coisas como: “tudo bem com você?”, “como você está?” e “ o que você tem feito ultimamente?” pareciam banais demais para serem usadas na tentativa de quebrar aquele silêncio torturante.

— Estou indo para a Rússia semana que vem… eu posso ir ai te ver?

Georgi sorriu feliz não contendo as lágrimas. Se havia uma coisa das muitas que sempre admirou em Victor, era sua capacidade de ser direto e verdadeiro. Ainda com muitas dúvidas e com o coração cheio de medos, sua resposta se limitou a um simples, “claro, venha!” que foi pronunciado da forma mais indiferente possível.

Georgi sabia perfeitamente que Victor nunca soube ler as pessoas sem olhar diretamente para elas. Victor era do tipo que precisava de todo o contato possível para avaliar alguém; principalmente o visual. Mas, ele, era completamente diferente de Victor. Georgi aprendeu a ler nas entrelinhas. Bastava escutar o timbre da voz, o movimento incomum das mãos, o posicionamento da sobrancelha; uma simples letra escrita no papel. Tudo isso era visto como um sinal de estado emocional para Georgi. E nesse dia, Georgi não gostou do som da voz de Victor. Não que não fosse doce e convidativa o suficiente, mas estava carregada de sofrimento.


	5. Ato V

Uma semana depois do telefonema de Victor, Georgi já ficava impaciente pelo rapaz ainda não ter aparecido. Eles haviam combinado se encontrar no ringue, mas, Victor insistiu muito para que fosse de madrugada. E sozinhos.

Patinando por horas, a espera de Victor, Georgi foi tirado de sua concentração pelo insistente bater da medeira no piso frio. O som reverberava pelo local, aproximando-se cada vez mais.

Seu coração pulava em expectativa de rever Victor, mas, a conversa ao telefone o deixou em alerta de que algo ruim estava acontecendo. As lembranças tristes do fático dia, no passado, em que tudo começou a ruir, sempre o assombravam. Mas agora, tudo o queria era dizer o quanto sentia muito por ter sido um péssimo amigo durante todo esse tempo, e que nada havia se perdido daquele sentimento de carinho e admiração que continuava a nutrir por ele, mesmo que fosse tudo o que restasse.

Quando finalmente se virou para receber o homem com um grande e caloroso sorriso, o choque e a sensação de algo se quebrando em seu interior, foi inevitável.

O belo homem, ainda mantinha os cabelos platinados curtos, exatamente como da última vez que o viu. Assim que se aproximou da entrada do ringue, Victor parou ali e ficou olhando para Georgi, que permanecia paralisado; pelo medo, pelo susto; pela dor.

Embora seus olhos estivessem cheio de lágrimas, Victor se permitiu sorrir abertamente. Um sorriso cheio de saudades e felicidade, e, por mais que aquele reencontro doesse, foi impossível não ser contagiado pelo semblante radiante de Victor Nikiforov.

Georgi patinou aflito até Victor, mas com um singelo sorriso nos lábios.

— Victor… - a aflição era quase palpável. – o que houve com o seu pé? - uma tormenta de lágrimas desceram, desenfreadas, pelos lindos olhos escuros, o impedindo de continuar a sorrir.

Victor estava usando muletas, tendo apenas um dos pés apoiado no chão, sendo que o outro, havia sido cortado pouco acima do calcanhar. As mãos seguravam firmes nas duas peças de madeira maciça feitas de carvalho.

Mesmo sem conseguir conter as lágrimas ao ver Georgi chorando, Victor abriu os braços convidativo, ainda se apoiando nas muletas.

Georgi não sabia como reagir àquilo; ou melhor, não conseguia. Seu corpo paralisou e começou a tremer. Somente quando Victor ameaçou recolher os braços, foi surpreendido com um forte e caloroso abraço de Georgi.

— Victor, o que aconteceu?

— Eu acabei ficando com saudades de vocês e vim visitar! - naquele momento, Victor apenas queria ignorar a sua condição física.

Georgi guiou Victor até o vestiário onde ele contou, a sua maneira, toda a história, que o levou ao triste fim da sua carreira como patinador. Segundo Victor, um patins mal projetado associado a um mau manuseio de sua parte, teria sido o antagonista dessa grande tragédia. Georgi sabia que Victor estava mais despedaçado por dentro que por fora. Não tinha a mínima noção do que Victor havia passado durante todo o processo de recuperação, mas agora, Victor jamais poderia voltar a patinar novamente.

Victor tocou seu rosto com a ponta dos dedos, fazendo o homem o fitar tristonho. Embora quisesse muito consolar o ex namorado, não sabia como fazer aquilo sem poder tocá-lo de uma forma mais profunda. Mas como agora nada mais havia entre eles, então apenas com palavras poderia consolá-lo.

— Não me olhe assim, eu estou bem.

— Eu não consigo aceitar! Victor, você agora não poderá mais fazer aquilo que mais amou na vida.

Mas as palavras traíam. E a tentativa de Victor de não tocar o outro patinador, foi vencida.

Os dedos longos de Victor deslizaram até a nuca, segurando com um pouco de força os fios curtos e negros. A outra mão, foi até o próprio colarinho, abrindo o primeiro botão da camisa. Provocante, como só Victor sabia ser, lambeu os lábios de uma forma muito erótica, atraindo a atenção de Georgi, que sentia as lágrimas diminuírem, conforme seu rosto se aquecia um pouco.

— Patinar nunca foi o que eu mais amei na vida.


	6. Ato VI

Depois de tanto tempo, estar tão próximo assim a Victor mexia completamente com o psicológico de Georgi.

Os olhos azuis como o gelo; havia um brilho intenso de desejo neles. Victor parecia dominar a gravidade, pois todo seu corpo o atraia com uma força sobre-humana.

Georgi, apesar de viver grande parte de sua vida preso em contos de fadas, sempre conseguiu separar os sonhos da realidade. Victor não era mais real, ele agora fazia parte de um sonho que passou, e se perdeu no tempo. Se ele acreditava mesmo nisso? Não, mas desenterrar todo o passado de ambos, só traria mais sofrimento; e sofrimento agora, era tudo o que Victor não precisava.

Se afastou da investida de Victor, e apenas o abraçou, confortando-o.

— Não precisa mentir para mim, Victor! Eu sei o quanto você sempre amou a patinação.

— Tanto que, mesmo quando você parou de surpreender o público, foi correndo renascer como técnico. - Anya acabou os surpreendendo com sua aparição repentina. A moça, mesmo sendo desagradável a princípio, se abaixou abraçando Victor, que educado como sempre foi, retribuiu a atenção. – Não se preocupe Victor, sempre haverá um lugar para você entre nós.

Para Georgi, aquela frase foi uma uma tentativa irônica de Anya tentar ser educada com Victor.

— Como soube que estaríamos aqui? Georgi não conseguiu guardar segredo? - Victor tentou usar seu tom brincalhão ao se dirigir a Georgi, mas, seu semblante falhou, demonstrando um pouco de frustração.

A moça sorriu enigmática dizendo que Georgi não havia mencionado nada sobre encontrá-lo aquela noite, caso contrario, ela nem estaria ali. Mas, confessou que eles costumavam se encontrar no mesmo lugar e no mesmo horário quando terminavam as apresentações.

Se algum dia na vida, Victor tentasse imaginar como seria levar a picada de uma víbora, se lembraria de Anya. Aquelas palavras entraram feito presas venenosas e se espalharam, causando em Victor, uma onda de fúria.

A moça continuava a sorrir satisfeita pela sutil provocação.

Logo uma gritaria invadiu o local. Yuri Plisetsky, Mila, Yakov e Lili, a nova técnica de Yuri, chegaram apressados, todos querendo muito rever Victor. Foi uma cena típica de drama. Como Lili estava hospedada temporariamente no mesmo hotel que Victor, ela disse que soube como achá-lo. Victor teve que ficar consolando Mila diante a falha tentativa de Yuri ajudá-la a conter as lágrimas, uma vez que o garoto chorava mais que ela. Yakov também não teve muito sucesso em se segurar. Abraçou o ex patinador deixando uma ou outra gota cair. Lili também o abraçou e ficou dizendo o quanto a vida era injusta com os melhores artistas.

Victor queria acabar logo com todo aquele monte de drama. Além de estar frustrado por não poder ficar sozinho com Georgi, ainda tinha o fato de que não queria tocar no assunto do seu pequeno incidente com o pé. Disse que os acompanharia para um drink, em comemoração ao seu retorno.

Todos começaram a sair, tentando acompanhar o ritmo lento de Victor. Era realmente difícil andar naquele tipo de piso com as muletas.

Victor se surpreendeu quando Georgi se aproximou, o apoiando pela cintura. Ele pegou as muletas e as entregou a Yakov. Victor corou muito quando Georgi disse um “deixa que eu te levo!” e o pegou no colo, como se fosse uma das princesas de suas peças. Trocaram um olhar um tanto intenso para dois homens que não estavam sozinhos, em um lugar onde havia a presença de muitos espectadores.

Yakov e Lili trocaram olhares significativos. Yuri apenas corou desviando os olhos dos dois, Mila não conseguiu segurar seu hummmmm, fazendo Victor e Georgi acordarem de seu transe, ambos sorrindo sem graça com a situação. Somente Georgi, por ser um pouco mais observador e por conhecer a inveja no coração da ex, é que notou um brilho de ódio nos olhos de Anya.

Todos beberam, conversaram um pouco sobre a possível volta de Yakov e Lili, que insistiam em dizer que eram apenas bons amigos agora. Anya falava que Lili estava só fazendo charme, e que queria sim, reatar seu antigo relacionamento com o técnico. Ela insistia que relacionamentos poderiam ser salvos quando as duas pessoas vivem em um mundo em comum. Anya lançou um olhar discreto a Victor, e o ex patinador sentiu como se a moça quisesse deixar bem claro que ele não pertencia mais aquele mundo; e isso incluía Georgi. Yuri começava a gritar com Victor perguntando se ele ainda estava criando “leitões”.

Anya comentava sobre seu velho sonho de infância de se tornar escritora e, um dia, poder publicar uma linda história de amor. Georgi riu seco dizendo que o máximo que ela poderia escrever era uma tragédia. Victor riu, mas disse a moça para escrever sobre ele algum dia. “ Um lindo romance quem sabe?” o ex patinador riu arrancando uma carranca da mulher, que o olhou enciumada. “ Ou uma tragédia, quem sabe?” ela continuava a espetá-lo. “Talvez os dois.” Victor olhou para um ponto qualquer perdendo um pouco o foco da conversa.

Como logo o clima começou a ficar desconfortável para Victor e Georgi. Anya, apesar de não beber muito, não parecia ter que contar com algumas doses a mais para se tornar inconveniente. Ela ficou um bom tempo jogando indiretas, não tão indiretas, de que Victor teve outros motivos para ir ao Japão treinar o jovem Katsuki. Mesmo que a moça estivesse tentando causar intrigas, Victor sabia que realmente, havia outro motivo para ele ter ido ao Japão.

Georgi, apesar de insistir em levar Victor até o hotel onde ele estava hospedado não conseguiu acompanhá-lo, já que Lili estava hospedada no mesmo lugar que Victor; ficaria muito na cara que ele estava correndo atrás do ex patinador.

Anya foi a primeira a se separar do grupo.

— Boa noite a todos! - ela se despediu, mas antes de realmente deixar o lugar se virou para Georgi com aquele brilho doentio nos olhos.

— Ah e Georgi, não exagere! Não se esqueça que nós teremos uma apresentação amanhã.

Os sorrisos de todos ali se fecharam dando lugar a uma expressão de desgosto e chateação. Victor até notou isso, mas, resolveu não perguntar o porque de tanto pessimismo com uma competição. Tinha certeza que tudo isso era por causa de sua atual incapacidade, e não queria voltar de novo no mesmo assunto.

Lá no fundo, Georgi agradeceu por Victor parecer não se interessar tanto pela apresentação. Isso evitaria grandes problemas.


	7. Ato VII

Naquela noite, quando Victor chegou acompanhado de Yuri Plisetsky, Mila, e Yakov, o ex patinador notou que todos estavam extremamente nervosos. A todo momento o velho Yakov perguntava a ele se ele realmente se sentia bem, se não seria melhor voltar ao hotel e assistir de lá mesmo. Yuri já deixava bem claro, antes mesmo do programa começar, que havia odiado o novo programa criado para Georgi. Mila não dizia nada, apenas não parava de lançar olhares aflitos a Victor.

Assim que o narrador anunciou que as apresentações começariam pelas duplas, Victor ameaçou pegar as muletas, dizendo que iria procurar por Georgi, já que demoraria até a vez dele.

Não foi preciso que ninguém explicasse nada, quando o locutor anunciou o primeiro casal a se apresentar; Georgi e Anya.

Talvez se Yakov não tivesse sido rápido o suficiente, Victor teria caído ali mesmo, no meio da plateia. Victor acabou ficando, primeiro porque o choque foi tão grande que nenhum músculo se movia. Depois, porque queria ver isso com seus próprios olhos.

Como pedia um protocolo mais usual, os dois entraram no ringue; de mãos dadas. Assim que se separaram, Victor notou que Georgi evitava a todo custo levantar os olhos.

Na verdade Georgi estava assustado com o fato de Victor poder estar ali hoje, vendo-os dançar. Preferindo patinar com o pensamento de que “ o que os olhos não veem, o coração não sente.”

— Ele está olhando diretamente para você, Georgi; ou melhor, para nós! - a moça sussurrou no ouvido de Georgi antes das primeiras notas serem tocadas. Eles patinaram ao som de “Only Time”.

Embora o desempenho fosse avaliado pela performance dos dois, era bem óbvio que, Georgi, apesar ter uma nítida nota de aflição em seus movimentos, apresentava uma melhor interação com o tema da música. Naquele momento começava a se arrepender de não ter contado a Victor que patinaria com Anya. Ele sabia muito bem que Victor nunca gostou de segredos, e o quanto isso o machucava.

A notícia de que Georgi e Anya patinariam em duplas, dilacerou o coração de Victor.

Não que ele ainda tivesse algum tipo de relacionamento com Georgi, mas Anya era uma mulher muito astuta, além de muito bonita, é claro. Victor tinha certeza de que, assim como ele, Georgi jamais se esqueceu dos momentos que passaram juntos, e que, apesar de todos os impedimentos, era apenas ele quem Georgi desejava. Ele acreditava que os dois se amavam o suficiente para guardarem esses momentos somente um para o outro. Na pior das hipóteses, não passaria de uma noite de esbórnia com uma qualquer. Era nisso que Victor se prendia, para poder continuar a suportar a ausência do homem que tanto amava. Mas, ainda assim ficou furioso por Georgi não ter contado a ele.

Antes mesmo da apresentação de Georgi e Anya terminar, Victor voltou a se levantar e mesmo em meio aos pedidos dos amigos para que ficasse, Victor saiu dali, recusando qualquer tipo de ajuda para se locomover até o hotel onde estava hospedado.

Quando a presentação finalmente terminou, Georgi saiu desesperado a procura de Victor. Mas foi impedido por Yakov de ir atrás do rapaz. Mila disse que Victor precisava de um pouco de paz. Georgi foi direto ao ringue de patinação, no meio da madrugada, na fraca esperança de encontrar Victor ali.

Mas, exatamente como Victor havia previsto, na pior das hipóteses, Anya já estava lá a um bom tempo o esperando, para consolar o frágil coração do patinador.


	8. Ato VIII

Georgi acordou incomodado com os pequenos baques na janela. Olhou irritado para o vidro que estava perfeitamente fechado. Assim que colocou novamente a cara no travesseiro, outro estrondo um pouco mais alto, fez com que o homem se levantasse indo até lá.

Sentiu aquela estranha sensação de déjà vu ao olhar pelo vidro da janela. Porém não encontrou nada ali. Chegou um pouco mais perto e a abriu, nostálgico, quando uma coisa, particularmente grande quase o atingiu em cheio, passando a milímetros de seu rosto, estilhaçando o canto da vidraça.

Ainda assustado olhou para baixo encontrando ninguém mais que Victor ali, encostado na velha árvore.

— Oh eu sabia que de alguma forma uma maior iria funcionar! - Victor sorria enquanto brincava com uma pequena pedra em suas mãos.

Por um breve momento, Georgi não sabia se sorria ao vê-lo ali, ou se jogava aquela pedra de volta nele. Optou por sorrir. Desceu correndo as escadas da casa, que agora, era habitada somente por ele e seu cão de estimação. Assim que se aproximou de Victor, este estendeu os braços.

— Somente princesas podem ser carregadas assim! - Georgi o olhou sério arrancando um bico irresistível de Victor.

Georgi pegou suas muletas que estavam encostadas na árvore e as colocou na varanda, embaixo das cadeiras. Voltou e pegou Victor no colo o levando para dentro.

Lá, Georgi subiu as escadas com Victor nos braços.

No quarto, Georgi desceu Victor para que ele se sentasse em sua cama, mas, assim que o pousou sob os lençóis ainda bagunçados, Victor agarrou em seu braço levando-o junto ao leito. Ali deitados, podiam se perder naquele imenso azul nos olhos um do outro. Sem a necessidade de pedirem permissão, as bocas, depois de uma eterna espera, finalmente se uniram. As roupas foram arrancadas, as peles, mordidas e marcadas minuciosamente; como tatuagens feitas de amor. A atual limitação de Victor não impediu que Georgi o deixasse no comando, quando sentou o homem em cima de si, deleitando-se com visão de seu membro entrando e saindo por entre as nádegas fartas. As posições foram tantas que foi impossível não ter que repeti-las antes de se derramarem em meio aos gemidos de satisfação.

Depois de tantos anos longe, e da apresentação ao lado de Anya, Georgi temeu que Victor novamente o abandonasse. Mas parecia que o amor que ele sentia, falava mais alto. Ficou ali, vendo Victor dormir tranquilo em seus braços. O patinador sorriu feliz. Talvez agora que ambos estavam mais maduros, fosse possível acender aquela velha chama.


	9. Ato IX

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gostaria de esclarecer algo que minha "senpai" me alertou sobre esse capítulo. Na Rússia o aborto é legalizado, mas gostaria que levassem em conta aqui, o fato de Anya ser famosa e por isso procurou uma clínica clandestina, e que a polícia só estaria ali, pelas más condições do local; apenas para não ficar tão fora da realidade (que já nem é tão real assim, né?).

Anya corria desesperada pelo corredor do centro de patinação. Mal abriu a porta do banheiro e a jovem vomitou ali mesmo, bem na entrada. As pernas cederam e mesmo passando muito mal ainda, arrancou o casaco que usava limpando tudo aflita. O cheiro e a visão do pano sujo, apenas contribuiu para que ela vomitasse de novo , e de novo. Trancou a porta pelo lado de dentro, pouco se importando se alguém precisasse usar o local. Sentou ali e começou a chorar. Seu mundo começava a ruir, e levaria pelo menos mais duas pessoas junto.

Estava grávida, e não poderia ser descoberta. Precisava achar uma saída segura para aquilo, e rápido; o tempo estava correndo.

Em sua busca desesperada, o único meio acessível que encontrou foi uma clínica clandestina, escondida na área mais isolada da cidade. Uma senhora muito distinta e amável disse que ela não teria problema algum caso tomasse os cuidados necessários e mantivesse todo o sigilo possível.

Anya não queria que ter que chegar aquele ponto. Não mesmo. Ir contra seus princípios, de que a vida, era coisa mais importante neste mundo tão perdido. Mas se salvasse uma destruiria duas, três, quatro; até mais. Então estava realmente fazendo a coisa certa, não é? Se não fizesse, Georgi a odiaria para sempre, Victor entraria em colapso, Yakov e Lili, além de toda a equipe, que agora eram a sua única família, também a abandonaria. Tinha que confessar que não gostava de Victor, já que o rapaz era o protagonista de uma história de amor que deveria ser sua. Mas, apesar de gostar de jogar na cara de Victor o fato dele não poder ter Georgi só para si, ela sabia que o ex patinador estava em um momento conturbado e frágil, e não seria ela a culpada por terminar de despedaçá-lo. Enquanto caminhava até o local indicado, ficava se questionando sobre suas prioridades.

Ao chegar o local indicado pela senhora, notou que se tratava apenas de uma casa um pouco grande para os padrões do bairro. Como já havia sido instruído antes, a moça entrou naturalmente sem se anunciar ou chamar por ninguém. Desceu uma imensa escadaria e sumiu pelos enormes e mal iluminados corredores.

Agora ali, bem no interior do local, é que Anya começava a perceber a terrível situação em que estava se metendo.

O lugar não era nem de longe adequado para realizar o tipo de procedimento que oferecia. Pelo corredor parcialmente escuro, Anya podia ver várias macas, quebradas, imundas, sujas, inclusive de sangue. Algumas seringas e até mesmo um estetoscópio, foram vistos espalhados pelo chão. Tentando ignorar toda aquela cena de horror, seguiu até a porta com o número que foi indicado pela senhora. Mas, ao passar pela porta do suposto consultório, susto foi ainda maior.

A mesma senhora que vendia frutas na feira e que indicou o local, era a mesma mulher que agora colocava as luvas e sorria de forma medonha. Na pequena sala, Anya via vários objetos estranhos espalhados por todo canto. Um que chamou muito a tenção da moça foi uma grande pinça disposta dentro de uma bacia metálica. A senhora ao notar o olhar insistente de Anya sobre o objeto, rapidamente o removeu, colocando-o em uma gaveta.

— Não se preocupe querida, não será necessário; no seu caso – a mulher completou retirando o lençol sujo de sangue de cima de uma outra mesa. Anya olhou ao redor. Estava em um açougue. Era óbvio que não sairia bem dali; talvez seus problemas apenas triplicassem.

— Ah pensando bem acho que preciso pensar melhor no caso. - Anya disse rápido já abrindo a porta na intenção de sair dali o quanto antes.

A velha senhora estreitou os olhos de uma forma ameaçadora, antes de grudar no braço de Anya.

— Você não pode sair assim, precisa se livrar desse peso. - de repente a mulher pareceu descontrolada. – É apenas uma vida, certo? Se você está aqui, deve ser porque está pensando em mais alguém; no pai, não é mesmo?

Anya paralisou. A mulher tinha razão, Georgi jamais a perdoaria. Ele odiaria ela e a criança se por causa deles, perdesse Victor para sempre.

— Eu… eu… - a velha sorria vendo a confusão em que Anya se perdia. Os clientes mais perturbados e confusos eram os que sempre acabavam cedendo no final.

Um estrondo muito alto foi ouvido seguido de muita correria. Antes que Anya pudesse pensar a porta foi chutada com força.

— Polícia todo mundo pro chão! Agora!


	10. Ato X

Um escândalo do tamanho do país!

Praticamente toda a Rússia, naquela noite, ficou sabendo que uma das patinadoras mais promissoras da mais famosa academia de dança no gelo, havia procurado, ilegalmente, realizar um aborto.

Tudo saiu errado, quando Anya não percebeu que foi reconhecida por algumas pessoas do bairro. Colocou as mãos sobre o rosto tentando esconder a estupidez de si mesma. Como podia ter se esquecido deste grande detalhe. Sentada ali, na delegacia, esperava horrorizada pela chegada de Yakov e Lili. Não tinha nem mesmo como agradecer por não ser presa, pois, apesar das autoridades terem liberado muitas mulheres que tentaram voltar atrás, arrependidas, Anya ainda não sabia se colocar os pés na rua agora, seria mais seguro que uma jaula na prisão.

Assim que Yakov e Lili chegaram foram direto de encontro a moça. Anya se levantou quando Lili se aproximou dela. Não esperava um abraço e ouvir um “Vai ficar tudo bem agora!”, mas, um fortíssimo tapa no rosto, também não estava em sua imaginária lista de sermões. Mesmo assim, Lili foi mais gentil que Yakov, que preferiu o silêncio; doloroso para aqueles que o merecem.

Os três foram direto para a academia.

Mesmo entrando pelos fundos dos fundos do prédio, reportes e todo o tipo de paparazzis surgiam em toda parte; parecia que brotavam do nada. Anya nem se deu ao trabalho de cobrir o rosto, como fez Yakov e Lili, na verdade, ela sabia que merecia.

Quando finalmente conseguiram entrar, mais uma vez Anya se arrependeu de estar fora da delegacia. Uma fila de patinadores esperavam a sua chegada; muitos deles carregando malas. Ela viu Yakov e Lili se abraçarem desolados. Não se atreveu a perguntar o que estava acontecendo ali, até mesmo porque não precisava; ela sabia. Com um escândalo desses, os patinadores, principalmente os veteranos, se recusariam a ficar na sua presença.

“Não se preocupem, eu vou embora!” a moça logo se apressou a dizer enquanto não conseguia evitar de chorar. “Eu juro que vou sumir e nunca mais vão ter que me ver de novo.” Ela se assustou quando ouviu um “Você não vai embora; vocês, vão!” enquanto o batucar da madeira sobre o piso, ecoava no silêncio mortífero dos presentes. Victor saia de uma porta caminhando com suas muletas. Seus olhos estavam inchados e vermelhos, além da face estar manchada por lágrimas. Ele parou perto de Anya se apoiando na madeira e a surpreendeu com um abraço, meio desengonçado pela falta de equilíbrio. Mesmo que devesse, não conseguiu corresponder ao abraço de Victor, que pareceu não se importar com isso. Não que não quisesse agradecer pelo único apoio que recebeu, mas, foi justamente por isso. Anya não se sentia digna de tocar em Victor naquele momento. Tudo o que ela pode fazer foi derramar um profundo e realmente sincero, “Perdão!”

“Não me peça perdão, não foi você quem me traiu; nem ele!” Victor complementou a frase se referindo a Georgi. “ O único culpado fui eu, que me iludi com um amor, que nunca teria um final feliz.” Victor se afastou ajeitando-se novamente e voltando a caminhar.

“ Eu prometo, Victor que um dia vou escrever sobre a sua história de amor!” Anya não se conteve e, essa, foi a única maneira que lhe veio a mente, de tentar agradecer.

“ A minha tragédia você quis dizer.” Victor sorriu minimamente voltando a caminhar saindo do


	11. Ato XI

Georgi correu pela corredor vazio do último andar.

Já havia dois dias que ninguém conseguia manter contato com Victor. Nesse meio tempo, Georgi, desgostoso e destruído, se recusou a falar, ver ou mesmo apenas ouvir o nome de Anya. Foi quando Victor ligou em seu celular pedindo que o rapaz viesse se despedir. Georgi sabia que teria que ir embora, partir com Anya para longe, até a poeira baixar. Não se conformava em como Victor aceitou tudo assim e que, naquela mesma noite, antes de deixar a academia, o fez prometer que cuidaria de Anya e do bebe, ao qual fez questão de dizer que tinha certeza absoluta que seria uma linda menina com os olhos tão belos quanto os do pai.

Assim que chegou a porta do quarto onde Victor estava hospedado, segurou a fechadura e pegou as chaves reserva que conseguiu com Lili.

Mas ao girar a maçaneta, a porta simplesmente se abriu. A música tocou e seu coração acelerou.

Georgi entrou no lugar escuro e frio. O aquecedor parecia nunca ter sido ligado, pois o frio ali dentro era bem mais intenso. As cortina estavam todas fechadas, exceto por uma, bem ao centro, onde uma cadeira de madeira estilo medieval fora colocada para que o homem sentado ali, pudesse observar a neve cair lá fora.

Com extremo receio, Georgi caminhou até lá e deu a volta pela cadeira. Victor estava sentado ali. Ele vestia seu belo figurino da última competição em que participou, onde subiu no lugar mais alto do pódio. Por um momento, temeu pelo pior e teve medo de tocá-lo.

“ Mais perto!” o som fraco saiu dos lábios finos. Victor exibiu suas belas safiras, que brilharam com a luz que entrava pela janela. Georgi se ajoelho deitando-se em seu colo e chorando muito. Pediu perdão dizendo que sempre o amou, mais que tudo nessa vida, e que seria a última vez que partiria o seu coração.

Victor sorriu fraco e uma lágrima desceu silenciosa, em seu rosto que permanecia impassível. “ Não se preocupe, meu amor… ” Victor tocou suave os lábios de Georgi puxando seu rosto para um beijo tenro, mas profundo. Georgi se afastou perturbado, sentindo um gosto metálico. “ Não há mais o que se partir dentro de mim!”

Os olhos de Victor estavam moles e se perdiam nos de Georgi. Um frasco, particularmente grande de remédio, caiu das mãos que, agora, perdiam as forças. Seus olhos saíram de foco, antes de se fecharem por completo.

Victor deixou que as palavras saíssem livres pelos lábios gelados, que forçavam um último sorriso.

“ Meu corpo está frio, mas meu amor por você ainda queima.”


	12. Ato XII

Depois da morte de Victor, tudo se tornou ainda pior para Anya e Georgi; e todos da academia.

George que achou que Victor havia se intoxicado com os remédios para dor, descobriu que, na verdade, aqueles eram fortíssimos antidepressivos, e que inclusive, Victor já os vinha tomando desde que partiu para o Japão. A partida foi a única saída que o russo havia encontrado quando começou a perceber que não conseguiria seguir em frente com Georgi ali, tão próximo.

Quando Victor soube do seu namoro com Anya, as coisas ficaram um pouco piores. Victor começava a apresentar um estado terrível de melancolia e solidão. Todos começaram a incentivá-lo a voltar a patinar, em competições, para que, assim, ele superasse os problemas, dos quais, somente ele mesmo sabia. Victor se tornara técnico justamente porque começou a perder o gosto pela patinação. Ele dizia que não queria mais competir, mas deixaria seu legado a alguém que pudesse aproveitar suas lições. Passou a treinar Katsuki, mas, sempre que voltava a rever os antigos colegas – o que incluía Georgi, principalmente – sentia uma frustração enorme por não poder fazer mais parte das pessoas que sempre estiveram com ele. Porque, o que ele mais queria viver não era permitido, ele dizia sempre que ficava depressivo.

As cobranças pela sua volta aos ringues continuaram, e, em um fatídico dia, Victor levado por uma onda de loucura e insensatez, perdeu o controle, gritando que nunca mais iria patinar, e que faria todos aceitarem isso, de uma vez por todas. Foi então, que pegou um machado de incêndio e, dentro do Ice Castle, cortou o próprio pé fora; de uma forma brutal e insana. Victor dizia que se ele não poderia ter aquilo que mais amou na vida, também não daria seu suor em vão apenas para agradar uma sociedade preconceituosa e medíocre, que apenas se preocupava em absorver sua arte, e descartá-lo como ser humano.

Quando a morte de Victor veio a tona, sendo que foi impossível que se ocultasse seu suicídio, e a depressão, as pessoas pareciam finalmente começar a ligar os pontos. A suspeita no passado de um possível romance entre Victor Nikiforov e Georgi Popovich, que foi completamente esquecido com a partida de Victor para o Japão; o namoro conturbado e frágil de Georgi e Anya, que rapidamente veio a fadar; a volta de um Victor com sua carreira completamente destruída e acabada; o escândalo da gravidez de Anya, e o suicídio de Victor, ao morrer nos braços de Georgi, foi muito mais que um desenho perfeito para explicar toda a tragédia da academia de gelo. “Você soube da Tragédia na academia de Gelo?”… “ A que matou o Príncipe de Gelo?” era assim que as pessoas passaram a se referi a Victor , que sempre foi considerado um nobre entre os patinadores do mundo, e ao lugar onde o patinador treinava, que ficou conhecido por suas séries de escândalos.

É claro que com tudo esclarecido, a morte de Victor, não era mais vista como realmente foi; um suicídio. Anya começou a ser acusada, por toda a parte, de assassina, e Georgi, de traidor ou cúmplice. Ambos tiveram que praticamente fugir, na calada da noite, praticamente sem nada. Yakov e Lili deram tudo o que puderam para o casal se virar com o bebe. Georgi vendeu a casa deixada pelos pais e juntou todo o resto da herança para poderem começar uma nova vida; o mais longe possível. Georgi não se conformava em ter que fugir por ser acusado de destruir seu único amor, quando na verdade, as próprias pessoas que hoje o acusavam de trair Victor, eram as mesmas que, um dia, o condenaram também, por amá-lo.

Começaram a viver em uma cidadezinha um tanto pacata, na Ucrânia.

O lugar ao certo, nunca chegaram a revelar para ninguém. Seria de péssimo gosto dizer que nem mesmo aos amigos mais próximos, porque nem isso eles possuíam mais.

Anya passou a viver trancada, dentro de casa. Ela tinha medo e vergonha de mostrar o rosto, e ainda tinha que cuidar do bebe que acabou nascendo em casa mesmo, com a ajuda de uma vizinha que parecia alheia a tudo sobre eles. Georgi não tinha como viver da mesma forma. Além de ter duas pessoas para cuidar, tinha plena certeza de que enlouqueceria se tivesse que passar o tempo todo ao lado da esposa. Eles mal se falavam; não se olhavam “quando” falavam; e, jamais se tocavam. A última frase completa, que Anya se lembrava ter ouvido dos lábios do marido foi “ Eu nunca vou te perdoar!”

Um bom tempo se passou, e, já que seu mundo se resumia a quatro paredes, Anya resolveu se arriscar a realizar seu grande sonho de infância e, cumprir uma última promessa; escrever sobre Victor. Ela resolveu que se arriscaria, mesmo sabendo que seria difícil alguém querer publicar um livro que foi escrito pelo quase que “assassino” do personagem principal.


	13. Ato FINAL

A mulher chegou em casa com um pacote nos braços. Colocou-o sobre a mesa e o abriu com cuidado. Eram dois lindos livros encadernados em um couro azul claro brilhante. Na contracapa havia a bela imagem desenhada de um homem muito bonito. Ele se vestia exatamente como um príncipe, mas possuía asas de anjo. Suas asas pareciam estar apontadas para o céu que nevava. Apesar de parecer dançar, na verdade, o homem pegava impulso para um longo voo.

Pegou um dos livros e se dirigiu até o escritório. Lá, o marido separava alguns contratos e anotava compromissos. Assim que entrou, sem se anunciar, parou em frente a mesa e ficou ali segurando o livro nas mãos trêmulas. Somente depois de um longo tempo sendo observada pelo homem, colocou o livro em cima do móvel e saiu rápido, sem dizer nada.

Foi até o quarto da filha de 08 anos, e deixou o outro livro ali, em cima da mesa de cabeceira.

Durante toda a semana que se passou, a mulher e o marido não trocaram uma única palavra. Até mesmo os bom dias e as conversas essências, que já eram raras, foram silenciadas.

A linda garota de cabelos negros e olhos azuis profundos como os do pai, veio correndo com os olhos vermelhos, mas, ainda assim, sorria.

— Mamãe, eu adorei esse livro! Eu fiquei com muito medo de que eles nunca fossem ficar juntos no final. - Anya ficou vendo a filha sorrir aliviada.

— Claro que eles ficaram juntos, meu anjo! É um conto de fadas, e nos contos de fadas eles vivem felizes para sempre.

A pequena Victoria saiu rodopiando como se dançasse, abraçada ao livro que a mãe escreveu.

Pelo vidro da janela, Anya olhava o marido chorar, enquanto ele virava a última página do livro. Ele o colocou em cima da cadeira e entrou. A mulher estava em pé próxima a porta por onde o marido havia acabado de chegar.

Georgi, ainda chorando, a abraçou, dizendo o primeiro “muito obrigado” da vida dos dois.

Na capa do livro deixado na varanda, lia-se o título escrito em letras prateadas: “ O Príncipe de Gelo!”


End file.
